Creation
by Moonlight Music Mistress
Summary: She looked positively gorgeous that night. NejiTen.


Creation

Neji x Tenten

A (hopefully) cute and fluffy oneshot I wrote for my favorite Naruto couple! Haven't written one of those in awhile, and they're much less stressful to write than multi-chapter fics. So, without further ado, here goes!

* * *

The fire was beginning to die. Each of the sparking embers migrated across the sky and into the chilling air as the three teammates watched them in serenity. Their sleeping bags were perched in close proximity to one another on the solid green grass. All six eyes diverted from the fire, which was getting more and more lifeless with every dying ash, to the illuminating stars that skipped across the black sky. Fascinated, they peacefully watched as the stars seemed to interact with each other. One would shine with outstanding brightness, and it almost was as if another would immediately respond, dazzling with equal radiance. Such a sight calmed the three friends; in their eyes, the stars represented hope. Those stars could shine and dance through every storm and still return after sundown each night. The embers slowly dissipated into the stars, and the teammates sighed in unison. It was beautiful. It was perfect.

And, now that the fire was completely out, it was dark.

The dark didn't bother Lee, Neji, and Tenten at all. Rather, the soothing night allowed them to lose themselves in their thoughts as they slowly drifted off to sleep, without the slightest care in the world. Despite the fact that they were ninjas, their hard outer shells needed to disappear every so often. They still had emotions, after all. And the darkness was the perfect setting to do so. The only visible sight was those perfect stars, gleaming and glittering. And that was all that they wanted to see.

They'd seen enough in the past week, anyway. Their instructor, Maito Gai, had been called away to go on an A-Rank escort mission into Sunagakure. While their sensei was away, Neji, Tenten, and Lee were called to defeat a tyrannical army in another country. The mission had been A-Ranked, as well, and it put a great deal of stress on all three parties. For one thing, the terrain was torrid. The scorching summer sun plagued them like mosquitoes, and it was omnipresent throughout the entire trip. Additionally, the country was far away. The trek itself was tedious and unexciting. Not to mention, the size and strength of the army was unfathomable. The sixteen-year-olds on Team Gai weren't sure if they were able to handle it and, throughout the entire trip, wondered why Tsunade hadn't sent more ninja on the mission. Now, though, it didn't matter. The army was defeated, Konoha had received peace with the country, and the trio solemnly drifted into their slumber.

Lee was instantly fast asleep. He'd been pushing himself to his limit on the mission, perfecting some of his best taijutsu moves whilst battling the army, and he dozed off almost immediately after the fire did. It was annoyingly evident that he was asleep – his tendency to snore was often a cause of Neji's and Tenten's irritancies. However, it also led to their frequent conversations that resulted from their insomnia.

Tenten was in that state of being half-awake and half-asleep. And Neji could tell.

He had grown to understand his teammates' sleeping habits. Lee and his thunderous snoring, and Tenten's inclination to letting out a slight whistle each time she exhaled. Because her breathing was normal, however, Neji registered the fact that she was still awake. Unlike his companions, Neji was alert. His eyes peered at the stars and he smelled the smoky remains of the fire. And he couldn't suppress a smirk as he glanced in the direction of his female teammate. It was so dark, though, that he couldn't even make out her features.

Although Hyuuga Neji was a stoic and somewhat taciturn young man, moments like these were what helped him unleash his inner self. He felt whole and refreshed in the presence of his loyal team, and he cherished them like a family. Lee had endured the insults that Neji had directed at him since the day they were placed on the same team. He'd challenged himself against the great Hyuuga, and Neji respected that. He'd been there for Neji even when Neji wasn't there for him. Tenten, on the other hand, was just as supportive. She'd given up practically every free moment she had for him. Sparring with him, even when she would lose. Giving him pointers, even when he wouldn't accept them. Overall, just being a good person towards him. She'd given him endless praise and spoke shamelessly of the admiration she had for him, which Neji was grateful for. In any case, though, her kind friendship was the thing about her that really made Neji feel at ease. Based on his implied acceptance of them, Tenten and Lee were aware that he was fond of them, but Neji wasn't sure if they knew the extent of his appreciation. Nevertheless, he knew that his protective nature spoke more loudly than his lack of verbal praise. Ultimately, actions speak louder than words.

"Good night, Neji."

The words from Tenten's mouth caught him off guard. All thoughts from his head disappeared as soon as he heard Tenten speak.

Exhaling a sigh of solace, Neji replied, "Good night, Tenten."

The slight giggle that Tenten let out let Neji know that she had heard his reply. Instantaneously after that, Neji could hear her calm breathing. As soon as she exhaled, a faint whistle escaped her lips. And Neji chuckled to himself. Lee's boisterous snoring made falling asleep a challenge when they were all together, but Tenten's habit of whistling in her sleep had, strangely, the opposite effect. It calmed Neji. Since their first mission, it had put his mind in a state of carefree comfort. At that particular moment, it also seemed to drown out Lee's snores. He wasn't sure what was in the air that night, but it was almost as if Lee wasn't snoring. All Neji heard was the high-pitched sound that Tenten made as she slept. He didn't mind it.

Neji placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, recalling the strenuous activity that his team had gone through the previous week. Though the entire team was struggling to maintain mental stability, he could tell early on that Tenten was having a tough time keeping herself from letting her emotions show. It was always obvious that Tenten didn't like missions. Even their first D-Rank mission as Genin was a struggle for her. He'd never understood why. As he thought of his teammate that night, he recalled the time she told him her secret a few years prior – the reason why she hated going on missions.

Tenten's parents had gone on a dangerous mission when she was just two years old. They hadn't returned, but they also hadn't been reported dead. She never really knew who her parents were, and she never found out her last name. When the villagers heard of her awful misfortune, they offered to help her in any way she needed. They helped her survive as a child and even enrolled her in the Academy. Even though she'd lived alone since she was ten, Tenten still maintained a happy personality in spite of everything. She stayed hopeful, thinking that maybe she would find her parents one day. Neji had always admired that about her. As a result of the tragedy, Tenten confided in Neji that she didn't like missions because they reminded her of her past. She also didn't want to suffer the same fate as her family. Neji, even if he didn't show it much, did pity his friend. He knew what pain was like, and he respected the healthy way that Tenten had dealt with hers.

As they lay in the dark, though, he could almost see the smile that he knew was plastered on her lips. They'd successfully completed another dangerous mission, and he knew that Tenten loved finishing missions. To Tenten, finishing missions meant that she was strong enough to escape the doom that her parents had gone through. Finishing missions also meant to her the same thing it meant for Neji and Lee. Relaxation. Calm. Peace. Although her hatred of missions was strong, the pride that she took from finishing them was stronger. Her will was stronger. She was strong enough to get through each and every mission and smile at each and every outcome.

He stopped to think about how rejuvenated she always looked when she completed a mission, especially a high-ranking one. It was almost as if a new, wonderful person had been created. Her entire face lit up, and her eyes shone with a glow that even the stars that Neji was staring at couldn't surpass. That look had made many missions worthwhile for him, even if Neji wouldn't admit it. It gave him faith. The inevitable smile that would shimmer both on Tenten's face and in her eyes made him feel that there was beauty in the world. That every creation deserved to be cherished. Those giddy stars above him only reinforced the feeling. Those beautiful stars. The happier and more hopeful Tenten looked, Neji thought, the more she graced the world with her beauty. A beauty much like that of the beautiful stars.

And, if that was the case, even though Neji couldn't see her, he was sure that she looked positively gorgeous that night.

* * *

The end! Yay, I liked that one! I hope I didn't make Neji too OOC...? Haha. :) Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
